GLOW
GLOW is an American dramedy series created by Liz Flahive & Carly Mensch. The first season was released onto Netflix July 23, 2017. The second season was released on June 29, 2018, with the third released August 9, 2019. A fourth and final season has also been ordered. In 2019, the franchise was also adapted as a comic series by IDW Comics. Summary Based up on the real life Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling, Netflix's GLOW follows the founding in the 1980s of a bold new venture, a group of lady wrestlers. In the first season, they struggle to even get off the ground, facing challenges including a former soap star named Debbie who refuses to work Ruth Wilder after she slept with her husband and a playboy producer who is cut off from his overbearing mother's funding. In the second season, though the program is established, the girls struggle with new challenges. These include a director who has previously only directed films, a new member of the team, and complicated romantic entanglements. In the third season, the team moves to Las Vegas to do live shows after their television program is canceled. There they find new opportunities, but also struggle with the ennui of having to the same show day-in and day-out as well as their increasingly complicated personal affairs. Cast and Characters Cast in the second column were recurring in the first season, but became starring in the second season, with the exception of Chris Lowell, who became starring in the third season. *Alison Brie as Ruth "Zoya the Destroya" Wilder *Betty Gilpin as Debbie "Liberty Belle" Eagan *Sydelle Noel as Cherry "Black Magic" Bang *Britney Young as Carmen "Machu Picchu" Wade *Marc Maron as Sam Sylvia *Britt Baron as Justine "Scab" Biagi *Kate Nash as Rhonda "Britannica" Richardson *Gayle Rankin as Sheila the She Wolf *Kia Stevens as Tammé "The Welfare Queen" Dawson *Jackie Tohn as Melanie "Melrose" Rosen *Chris Lowell as Sebastian "Bash" Howard Episodes :;Season 1 *Pilot'' *''Slouch. Submit.'' *''The Wrath of Kuntar'' *''The Dusty Spur'' *''Debbie Does Something'' *''This Is One of Those Moments'' *''Live Studio Audience'' *''Maybe It's All the Disco'' *''The Liberal Chokehold'' *''Money's in the Chase'' :;Season 2 *''Viking Funeral'' *''Candy of the Year'' *''Concerned Women of America'' *''Mother of All Matches'' *''Perverts Are People, Too'' *''Work the Leg'' *''Nothing Shattered'' *''The Good Twin'' *''Rosalie'' *''Every Potato Has a Receipt'' :;Season 3 *''Up, Up, Up'' *''Hot Tub Club'' *''Desert Pollen'' *''Say Yes'' *''Freaky Tuesday'' *''Outward Bound'' *''Hollywood Homecoming'' *''Keep Ridin''' *''The Libertines'' *''A Very GLOW Christmas'' Awards *Outstanding Stunt Coordination for a Comedy Series or a Variety Program - Shauna Duggins (stunt coordinator) - 2018 & 2019 Primetime Emmy Awards *Outstanding Action Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Comedy or Drama Series -Helena Barrett, Shauna Duggins, Chavo Guerrero Jr. - 2019 Screen Actors Guild Awards *Excellence in Production Design Award - Half Hour Single-Camera Television Series - Todd Fjelsted (production designer), Harry E. Otto (art director), Vanessa Riegel (graphic designer), Jean Harter (digital set designer), Glenn Williams (digital set designer), Ryan Watson (set decorator) - 2019 Art Directors Guild Awards, for the episodes "Viking Funeral," "Perverts Are People, Too" and "Rosalie" *Outstanding Production Design for a Narrative Program (Half-Hour or Less) - Todd Fjelsted (production designer), Harry E. Otto (art director), Ryan Watson (set decorator) - 2018 Primetime Emmy Awards, for the episode "The Dusty Spur" *Excellence in Production Design Award - Half Hour Single-Camera Television Series - Todd Fjelsted (production designer), Harry E. Otto (art director), Vanessa Riegel (graphic designer), Cate Bangs (digital set designer), Glenn Williams (digital set designer), Ryan Watson (set decorator) - 2018 Art Directors Guild Awards, for the episodes "Pilot, "The Wrath of Kuntar" and "The Dusty Spur" *Best Television Series, Comedy or Musical - 2017 Satellite Awards See More * * Category:TV Series Category:Comedy Category:Drama